Eternally Yours, A Breaking Dawn fanfiction
by ToujoursSherlocked
Summary: This is my version of Breaking Dawn. No copyright infringement intended. I made this out of pure fun. What happens when 3 of the Cullens become human after many years?
1. Telling Charlie

Eternally Yours – A Breaking Dawn Fan fiction by Veryprettyprincess

CHAPTER 1 – Telling Charlie

_Relax, just__ relax, _was all I kept saying in my head as I sat in Edward's Volvo on our way to Charlie's house.

"It'll be alright, Bella, I'm sure Charlie will take it easy" Edward told me soothingly holding my hand and rubbing my engagement ring.

"I hope so. I can't get that image of Charlie pointing his shotgun at you out of my head", I said. Edward chuckled.

"I _am_ bulletproof you know, so you have nothing to worry about" He assured me.

I sighed. We were rounding the corner from Charlie's house and before I knew it we were there.

"Ready?" Edward asked, with not one hint of worry in his voice.

"Ready."

We got to the door and Edward opened it before I did.

"After you, Mrs.-Cullen-to-be." Edward said in a low voice. Leaving the door open for me.

"Shh!", I whispered as I walked in.

"Dad?" I said.

"I'm in here!" I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen. Charlie in the kitchen??

Probably trying to make another attempt at dinner _again._

"Charlie, will you come with us into the living room, we have something to tell you." I said.

"O-K…" Charlie said. He washed his hands, dried them and followed us into the living room.

"What's up, kids?" he said as he sat down in his armchair. Edward and I sat on the couch across from him. I reached out and took his hand.

"Dad, we have some news and I don't know how you're going to take it but…here goes."

I took a deep breath.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant! Charlie shouted.

"No, no, no!" Edward and I shouted.

"Oh" He said relaxing a little. "So what's the news you have to tell me?"

I took a deep breath.

"Dad…Edward proposed, and I said yes. We're getting married"

"What?!" Charlie shouted getting purple in the face.

"You're…but…too young…but…I…oh…but…!

He went on like that for a minute and then calmed down, the color in his face fading.

When he calmed down again he sat down.

"Are you sure, Bells? Is this what you want? I don't want you to make the same mistake your mother and I made when we were your age."

"I'm sure. I love Edward with all my heart and I want to marry him" As I said these words, Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"What about college?"

"Edward and I are going to Dartmouth together. I'm not dropping my studies"

"So do we have your blessing? Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, you have my blessing" Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"But you have to tell Renee as tomorrow, Bells. No way am I going to tell her.

I wonder how she'll react."

"Well Charlie, I am going to take Bella back to my house to tell my family about the good news" Edward said leading me to the front door. Although the Cullen's already knew that we were engaged what with Alice's visions. Edward just wanted some alone time with me and I didn't mind.

"I'll have her back by 10" He said.

"Ok, but I might be asleep when you get back". Charlie said. "Don't forget to wake me up, Bells."

Ok, Dad. See you later.

We walked out to the front porch when Edward said; "Well, that went well."

"Alice told you how he was going to react, didn't she?" I asked him.

"Of course", he said as we got into the Volvo.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?? I would've felt a lot better if I had known that Charlie wasn't going to make such a fuss."

"Where is the fun in that?" Edward shrugged.

When we got back to the Cullen House, Alice came out running to greet us

"Hey, Bella! I missed you!" She said as she gave me a back-cracking hug.

"I've only been gone for like an hour, Alice" I said.

Emmett came out, hugged me and slammed fists with Edward. "What's up bro? How did it go with Charlie?"

"It went alright. He gave us his blessing" Edward told him.

"So can we discuss wedding plans now??" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Sure"

Then Alice pulled me onto her small back and rushed me upstairs to her room. Naturally, Edward followed but when Alice put me down, she pushed Edward out the door.

"No boys allowed, girls only" she said.

"What about Jasper?? You let him in here." Edward complained.

"He's my husband, duh. And you're my brother and Bella and I are going to girl talk, so butt out"

"Don't hog her for too long." Edward said. "If you keep her in here for more that 3 hours, I'll break the door down."

"Ooh, I'm scared!" She stuck out her tongue at him and shut the door.

She took my hand and we sat down on her bed.

"Now where do we start?" She asked me.

"The wedding dress design" I said.

"Already got the dress" She said. "Want to see it?"

"It better not have been _too_ expensive, Alice"

"Why? You know money is not an issue, Bella"

"Just promise me that it wasn't too expensive"

"Ok, I promise."

She took my hand and walked me to her enormous closet that was bigger than my room back at Charlie's house. She took me to the very back of the closet where there was a long mirror and un-hooked a hanger off a rack with my name on it. She unzipped it, pulled out the dress, then put me in front of the mirror and placed the dress in front of me.

"What do you think?"

It took me a while to fully take in the dress. It was my dream wedding dress: a strapless beaded bodice. I saw this dress on the cover of a bride magazine back in Phoenix while I was shopping with my mom in the mall. She saw that I couldn't take my eyes off the magazine so she bought it for me. I left it back in Phoenix at my mom's house. I wonder if she threw it away.

"Bella?"

"It's my dream dress. How did you know??"

"I called your mom when I had a vision of Edward getting down on one knee and proposing. I asked her if you had by any chance a dream dress as I bet all girls do, and she told me about the wedding dress-"

-I saw on the cover of a magazine in Phoenix"

"Yeah. When she asked me why I wanted to know I told her that I wanted to play dress-up. So are you happy?"

"I am _beyond _happy, Alice. This is the best thing you have ever done for me."

She smiled as she put the dress back into its bag.

"Edward is going to _adore_ you when he sees you walking down the aisle in this dress"

Suddenly we heard a low voice behind us: "It's been three hours, Alice. I'm taking my fiancé back."

I jumped. "Edward! You sca-" He interrupted me with a soft but fierce kiss.

"Ugh, go to your room already" Alice complained.

Edward picked me up bridal style and rushed to his room.

He shut the door with his foot, put me down on his bed and started to undress me. He kissed my neck, my jaw-line and then kissed my lips. I felt his left hand un-zip my jeans and go down my panties. I shuddered as I felt his index finger go inside me and slip it inside and out. His hand was cold and my body was hot so it felt _so good_. He then put two of his long fingers inside me. I moaned. He took them out to take my jeans off with both hands along with my panties. He got off the bed, kneeled on the side of the bed and positioned his face between my legs.

"I want to try something." he said. He started to kiss me 'down there' then put his cold tongue inside me. I gasped. This was like nothing we have done before, it was amazing.

"Edward, don't stop." While his tongue was inside me he started to hum my lullaby which set me off. The vibrations from his humming made want to scream his name. After he hummed a little more, he got up and took off his clothes, then got under the covers with me. He got on top of me and entered me. This time I almost screamed. He thrust slow, deep, then he thrust faster. I heard a deep growl in his chest. Every time he thrust, I said his name. We went at it for 2 hours and then gave our release. I was so exhausted. He slid out of me and lied down beside me.

"That was the best sex I have ever had" I said, panting.

"I agree."

He pulled me into his arms where I fell asleep, hoping I would relive this moment in my dreams.


	2. Silent Treatment

**Here it is, my 2****nd**** chapter. Please review. 2 and a half Word pages. Enjoy!!**

The silent treatment

I woke up feeling the sun on my face. My eyes still closed, I rolled over on my left side and suddenly I felt odd. Normally when I roll over on my bed; I almost fall off. But this time I didn't. It means that I'm not in my bed, I'm in Edward's. Charlie is going to _kill_ me.

"Morning, beautiful". Edward said. I opened my eyes to see his gorgeous golden eyes looking down on me.

"Morning. How come I'm in your bed and not mine?"

"Well, you fell asleep exhausted after our '_ahem, ahem' _last night. And I didn't want to wake you up". Typical Edward.

"Oh God" I covered my eyes with my arm because they still didn't adjust to the sunlight."Charlie is going to kill me."

"Not quite. I called Charlie an hour after you fell asleep and told him that Alice had you I immersed in wedding plans, that you fell asleep. See? He's not going to _kill_ you after all". He smiled.

"Oh. Thank you" I lifted my head to kiss him in thanks. He started to kiss me back softly, then after a while: fiercely.

"Do you want to have another go??" I could see the desire in his eyes.

"Oh, why not?" I wanted him too. It felt like last night all over again.

ALICE'S POV.

"What's taking Bella so long? "I said out loud. "Bella and I still have wedding plans to discuss."

I had half a mind to go upstairs and get Bella.

"Alice don't you dare go up there." Rosalie told me. She was sitting with Emmett on the couch watching a game, Esme was cooking in the kitchen, for Bella, Carlisle was in the armchair reading a book and Jasper was playing on his PSP.

"But—"

"No."

"Aw, screw it"_. _I ran upstairs before Rose could catch me. I got there in one second.

"Alice!" Rose said from downstairs.

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead!" I said as I burst in the room.

"ALICE!", Edward and Bella yelled.

BELLA'S POV

"ALICE!" Edward and I screamed, pulling up the covers.

"Alice, get out!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry!" Alice ran out of the room.

Blood flooded my cheeks. I can't believe that Alice would _do _that.

ALICE'S POV.

I rushed downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper roaring with laughter. I heard Esme giggle, Carlisle chuckling,

"What happened?" Emmett said trying to calm down.

" I saw them doing…doing…you know."

Emmett and Jasper laughed harder.

"I bet Bella is as red as a tomato." Jasper said, not taking his eyes of his PSP.

"I bet Edward is furious." Rose said.

Half an hour later, Edward and Bella came down fully dressed, Bella blushed when she saw me.

"Morning everyone." Bella said.

"Morning."

"I am so, so sorry."

They wouldn't talk to me.

"Did you hear something, Bella?" Edward said.

"Nope, nothing." Bella answered.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

They walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"So what?? Now you're giving me the silent treatment??" I said to their backs.

"Seems like it." Rose said.

Well I was not giving up. I walked into the kitchen to see that Esme served eggs and bacon with toast for Bella.

"Thanks, Esme" Bella said.

"My pleasure."

"Bella you look nice today" I said, which was a total contradiction to what I thought. Bella was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her hair was in a loose ponytail and she didn't even try to wear even a little make-up. She would need a total make-over, that is if she ever spoke to me again.

Bella didn't answer.

"You look nice today." Edward said as he watched her eat.

"Thank you", she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to Edward's piano.

"Edward…If you continue to refuse to talk to me, I'll crush your piano to dust." I said towards the kitchen.

The only words that Edward spoke to me were: "If you lay even one finger on my piano, you will never see your Porsche again." That smarted.

I stormed out to my room to do some online shopping on my computer. Jasper followed me, _still_ not taking his eyes off his videogame. Bella will eventually _have_ to talk to me.

**Please review. My lap****top decided to die and my mom just got a new computer. So the first thing I did was update. I finished this until 2 am. I won't update unless I get 3 reviews. I thank Jasmine Kay cuz she gave me the "ahem, ahem" idea. Update soon, Jasmine!! (v.p.p.)**


	3. A New Idea

**Here it is!! Chapter 3. Enjoy!!**

A New Idea

EDWARD'S POV.

I was watching Bella eat her breakfast, as much as I enjoyed watching her sleep, I enjoyed watching her eat. Sometimes I wished I were human so I could sleep and eat with her. I waited until she was done.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well, I have to go back to Charlie's house to change my clothes and make dinner for him later"

"He can fend for himself, Bella" I told her.

"He put a jar of Prego sauce with the lid on in the microwave once. The microwave almost blew up"

"He's not a child, Bella and I think he learned a lesson that time. And as for changing your clothes, you know you can always borrow something from Ali-" I cut of there. For a fraction of a second I forgot that we were not talking to Alice.

"I'm not borrowing _anything _from her, we don't have the same taste in clothes. I'd rather borrow from Rose. But I still have to go home."

"This will be your home soon too you know" I reminded her.

She sighed. "I know, but I want to spend more time with Charlie as I can before I…"

I knew what she was going to say. She wants to spend more time with her dad before she becomes like me.

I hugged her. "It's okay, love."

BELLA'S POV

"I know"

"Let's go, then" Edward said before he gave me a sweet but passionate kiss.

I was so happy that I had him in my life, and soon I'll become his wife. We may never have a family but we will have each other. That was all that mattered. We'll be together forever or until the end of the world.

We walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"See you later, everyone!" I told them all.

"Bye, Bella" Rose said.

"See you later, brat" Emmett said.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Alice say as she sped down the stairs. I turned around but I didn't respond. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. Believe me, if I had had a vision of what you were going to do, I wouldn't have done what I did. Please forgive me." She gave me puppy-dog eyes. I considered it for a moment.

"Oh, ok. I forgive you, but next time knock, okay?"

"Okay!!" She said hopping up and down.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the piano thing"

"It's okay, sis."

"See you later!"

Edward and I got out of the house then walked to my truck. I let Edward drive this time. He held my hand the whole way to Charlie's house. We reached the door, then walked in.

"Dad??"

"Hey Bells. Hey Edward"

I saw Charlie splayed across the sofa, watching a baseball game.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward said politely.

"Did you eat something for breakfast, Dad?"

"I ate some of your Pop-Tarts and coffee for breakfast"

"Dad, that's not breakfast. I'll make you a cheese omelet, you need your energy for when you go fishing with Billy." I said walking towards the kitchen. Edward went to sit on the armchair.

"Fishing with Billy!! I almost forgot!" Charlie exclaimed. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2 o'clock" I responded.

"Oh, good. I still have time."

I set to work on Charlie's breakfast. I might as well make some sandwiches for his lunch. While I was working I was thinking of where I wanted to go on my honeymoon. I was thinking of Paris. It's mostly cloudy and Edward wouldn't have to stay inside all the time.

I felt Edward's cold hands close around my waist from behind me. "What are you thinking?" He said softly.

"I was thinking of where to go on our honeymoon"

"Oh? Where?"

"I was thinking Paris. It's mostly cloudy and you wouldn't have to stay in most of the time."

"That sounds nice. Paris sounds perfect. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you" He kissed me on the neck. I shivered.

"Hey cut it out you two! Save it for the honeymoon." I heard Charlie say from the living room.

Edward released me and went to lean on the counter. I put Charlie's breakfast on a breakfast tray and placed it on his lap in the living room.

"Thanks" He said.

"I made some lunch for your fishing trip; it's on the kitchen table"

"Ok"

"See you later, dad. I'll be back by 9:30"

"Ok, don't stay over there tonight. I'll feel lonely.

"Ok"

Edward and I walked out of the house and got in my truck. Again I let him drive. His phone rang. He checked the front to see who it was.

"What is it, Alice? Oh really? Ok, we're almost there." He snapped the phone shut.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that she had a new idea for the wedding"

"Did she say what it was?"

"No, she said she wants to wait till we get there."

"Ok"

I wonder what idea she came up with now.

**What idea do you think Alice came up with?? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Please review!**


	4. A New Idea, Part 2

**OK. Here is my 4****th**** chapter. It's longer this time because I had plenty of time to write. I had surgery on my two toes because of an ingrown toenail condition, so I had to stay home and rest. So I spent most of my time in front of my computer and in my flip-flops. 3 and a half Word pages. Enjoy!!**

A New Idea, Part 2

"_She said that she had a new idea for the wedding"_

"_Did she say what it was?"_

"_No, she said she wants to wait till we get there."_

"_Ok" _

_I wonder what idea she came up with now._

As Edward and I drove to toward Cullen house; I thought. What crazy idea did she have now? She has had so many I had lost count.

Finally we got there. Edward turned off the ignition and turned to face me. "Before I forget…" _As if that were possible, _I thought.

He leaned towards me. "I believe you owe me something, Bella."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked.

"You haven't kissed me since you had breakfast." He leaned closer.

"Oh, really?" I could feel my heart beating fast.

"Yes. So I would like a kiss right now, if you don't mind." His lips were hovering over mine.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get it." I teased. He smiled his crooked smile, then crushed his lips with mine. This time he didn't start softly, but I didn't mind. He slipped his fingers though my hair, holding my head in place. I wound my fingers through his hair. He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my eyes, and then my neck. Right then, I wanted him so bad, I wanted him to rush me to his room and not be disturbed.

He separated his lips from mine so we could breathe. I saw that the windows were fogged up from my heavy breathing.

"You have no idea how much I wish we were married, right now." He whispered. "Let's go."

He got out of the car and rushed to my side to open the door for me.

When we walked into the house, we saw that Emmett was on the couch, Alice brought her computer downstairs and moved Edward's piano bench so she and Rose could sit together to look on the computer, and Jasper was still playing on his PSP. Carlisle must be at the hospital, Esme must be in her study. Alice smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, Bella!" She said. She scooted over on the bench and patted the spot on her right.

"Hey Alice," I said as I sat next to her. Edward went to sit with Emmett on the couch.

"Edward told me that you had a new idea for the wedding, so tell me."

"Ok. Well…Rose and I had a little chat and we think the three of us should get married on the same day."

"What? Triple wedding??"

"Yeah" Alice said.

"But you're already married."

"Our weddings were decades ago and we feel like getting married again. Alice said.

"It's ok if you don't want our weddings to be on the same day. We can choose another date. We just thought it would be fun if we got married on the same day. Together. Us Cullen women." Rosalie said.

"Give me a minute" I said. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Ok. Let's do it." I exclaimed.

"Really?" Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"Yes!" I said.

"Then it's settled." She said, while getting up." I'll have to call the minister, the florist, the seamstress…" Alice muttered as she walked so low I could barely hear.

"I have to go see Esme about my wedding dress design, I wonder if she's finished…" She got up as well and walked to the staircase. When she was halfway up the stairs she called down to Emmett. "Emmett, you'd better get started on picking out your tux, the wedding is only 3 weeks away and I will not accept any last minute decisions."

"3 weeks is _plenty _of time. I'll just wear whatever Ed's going to wear. You don't mind, do you bro?" He asked Edward.

"I don't mind, but you should ask Bella."

"Bella?..."Emmett asked.

"I don't mind" I said "What about you, Jazz?"

"Whatever Alice chooses. I'll probably still look dashing anyway"

"You'll still be the most handsome at the altar to me." I told Edward.

"Thank you, Bella." He bent down to give me a kiss. Then went to stand behind me. He started to rub my neck.

"Alice, do you mind if I check my e-mail messages on your computer?" I said. I knew she could hear me.

"Sure, Bella." I heard her say from her room.

I logged onto my e-mail account to find only 3 unread messages: two from my mom and one from Angela.

Before I clicked on Renee's first e-mail, my mom came online.

Hi, honey. How r u? I sent u e-mails. She sent.

I'm fine. I was about to read them. I responded.

After I wrote this, I remembered: I didn't tell Renee that Edward and I were getting married.

I have some news. I typed.

What news? She typed back.

Don't freak out, okay? Edward and I are going to get married. I typed.

She didn't respond. Then my phone rang.

When I answered, she said: "What do you mean you're getting married? Are you sure you know what you are doing? You're very young."

"Yes, mom. I'm sure."

"What does Charlie say about this?"

"He gave us his blessing" I said.

"Let me talk to her." Edward said as he held out his hand.

"Um, mom? Edward wants to talk to you."

I handed him the phone.

EDWARD'S POV

"Hello, Renee" I said. Bella stood by my side to listen.

"Hi, Edward. So, you intend to marry my baby girl?"

"Yes, I do."

"And will you make her happy for the rest of her life?" She asked.

"Yes, I will. I promise. I love Bella. I will love her and cherish her for the rest of my life" I would have told her 'for the rest of my existence' but that wouldn't have fit. Bella stared at me with loving eyes.

"All, right. I _was_ half expecting this. You never left her side when you came to Jacksonville. And I do believe that you love her. You have my blessing as well."

"Thank you, _mom_."

"That sounds nice. Put Bella back on the phone, please"

BELLA'S POV

Edward handed me the phone.

"Mom?"

"Bella, honey. I told Edward that you have my blessing."

"Oh, mom" My voice cracked.

"Oh, sweetie." I could hear her voice crack too.

"When are you coming to Forks?" I asked.

"I don't know I'll have to talk to Phil. Plane tickets from Florida to Forks are not cheap."

"Ok. I'll call you later, mom." I hung up.

"That was very sweet of you." I told Edward.

"I meant every word" He hugged me.

I was so happy now that nothing could ruin it.

**What do you think? Please review! V.P.P.**


	5. Magical Surprise

**Here is my 5****th**** Chapter. I went a little crazy. I added more fantasy. I'm sorry I took a while. As I explained in the previous chapter. I had to rest for like a week ( No leaving my house ********.) Please Review. **

Magical Surprise

My mom arrived in Forks a week later. When she met Esme, she absolutely adored her. We were so busy with the wedding plans that I hardly spent any time with Edward because at the end of every day I was so exhausted. Sometimes I woke up in Edward's bed . I already had my wedding dress, but I still had to pick out the veil, shoes and bouquet. Alice wanted me to wear some white stilettos but when I tried them on I could hardly keep my balance. Alice and Rose had to catch me before I fell on my face. I picked some less macabre shoes. The heel was only 2 inches high. My Esme was my maid of honor, I decided to make Angela and Leah my bridesmaids. I picked pale gold for their dresses. Alice and Rose both had their dresses; they drove to New York to pick them up. Edward gave me the most wonderful wedding present. He gave me his mother's tiara. "She wore it on her wedding day and I would love it if you wore it at _our _wedding" He told me. Finally the wedding was only 1 week until the big day. Alice and I were watching 90210 in her room on her big TV screen. She had TIVO. She was giving me a manicure while we watched.

"Kellan Lutz is kind of cute." I commented, joking. Edward was much more beautiful.

"He kind of looks like an uglier version of Emmett" she said. We both started to laugh.

Just then my phone rang. I flipped it open carefully; my nails were still wet. It was Angela.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I said.

"Hey, Bella. Is there any chance you could come over to my house? I have something important to tell you."

"Um. Sure. I'll be there in 30 minutes." I hung up.

"Are you almost done?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah. Just one more minute…done.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I took Edward's Volvo to Angela's house.

I knocked on her front door. Angela answered.

"Hey, Bella. Come in." Her house was silent.

"Are you all alone?" I asked.

"Yeah. My parents took the twins to a party in Seattle."

"Oh" I said.

"Come with me to my room."

I followed her upstairs. Her room was larger than mine. She closed the door.

"So what do you have to show me, Ang?" I asked her.

"In a minute. Bella, sit down. What I'm going to tell you is very serious. You have to promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay" I agreed.

"I'm not like most people. I can do magic, I was born with this. My grandmother had powers too."

I knew I should be shocked about this, but I wasn't. My fiancée was a vampire, my best friend was a werewolf, and now my best girl friend is a witch.

"It's okay if you don't want to be friends. I can tell by the look on your face" She murmured.

"No, no, no!" I wrapped my arms around her. "I still want you to be my friend. You are my best _girl _friend. Besides I kinda half expected this."

"What??" She said, astounded.

"I have a secret of my own. Two secrets actually." I said as I released her. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone or let Edward or Alice know that you know."

"Ok, I swear." She promised.

"Edward is a vampire. Him and his whole family. And Jacob is a werewolf. "

"I already knew that. I'm a witch, remember? I know about all kinds of supernatural creatures"

"And how do you know about that?" I asked.

I froze where I sat. How could she know this??

"How do you know this??"

"Before my Grandmother died she gave me her Spell book. It has an index of magical creatures of all sorts. _Including_ vampires. It's full of spells and how to make potions. To use my powers, I use this stone." She pulled out from inside her shirt a necklace with a purple stone hanging from it. It was an odd shaped stone. "It was my grandmother's."

"Wow. My fiancé is a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf and my best girlfriend is a witch."

"Yeah." She said.

Curious, I asked; "How do you magic with that stone?"

"It connects with my body and mind in a way and it comes out though my fingertips."

She raised her left hand and made her table rise, along with the chairs. She opened a cupboard and made a book come out. It was her Spell Book. She caught it with her hands. She put it on her lap and opened it to the section about vampires. She flipped the paged one by one. One of the pages caught my attention. I put my hand on the page.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A potion to make vampires human temporarily. It says:

"'This potion will make a vampire human for a certain amount of time. It has been used in the 16th century when vampires were hunted during the Salem Witch Hunt. Vampires drank this potion to become human for the amount of time of their choice. Once brewed, the vampire must add one drop of their own venom to the potion for each month they want to live human. They will keep their mental abilities but will age naturally once they become human.'"

"Angela, can you make this potion??" I asked her excitedly.

"Maybe, but it's complicated and has to be brewed at for one whole night." She ran her finger down the list of ingredients. I'm going to need a few ingredients. I have all these ingredients except these three."

"What do you need?" I asked her.

"I need…2 rattlesnake fangs, Vampire venom and human blood or animal blood." She said.

"Ok, rattlesnake fangs… we'll leave those for Emmett or Jasper to get. Vampire venom, well anyone's venom will do right?"

"Well we'll need the venom of the vampire who wants to drink it" she said.

"Oh, well as for the last ingredient we can use animal blood." I said.

"Who do you want me to make this potion for?"

For Rosalie, especially. When she was human, she wanted to have a baby. But when she was dying and Carlisle saved her by turning her into a vampire she lost that chance. If she drank this potion she would have that chance right?"

"Yes. It would be the perfect wedding present." She said. Excitement flooded through me.

"Then we have to tell her. Everyone! Let's go! I'll take you."

"Ok. Let's go." She said.

She took her school bag, emptied it, and put her spell book in it and put it on her shoulder. Then she got on her hands and knees to pull a huge trunk from under her bed.

"Let me help you with that." I offered.

"It's ok. I can use my magic to levitate it." She said.

She put her hands under one side of the trunk. "Put your hands under the other side" she told me I put my hands under the other side. When we lifted it, it was light as a feather. She was levitating it with her hands.

"What's in this trunk??" I asked, as we walked down the stairs.

"All my potion ingredients. That potion is no piece of cake."

We put the trunk in the back of Edward's car. Angela went back to her house to lock the door.

When we got to the Cullen house, I was still jumpy with excitement. I imagined Rosalie in the sunlight with creamy skin and rosy cheeks, happily holding a baby in her arms.

When I opened the door, I called out to everyone.

The all walked at human pace.

"Hi, Angela!" Alice greeted.

"We have something to tell you all." I said. "Follow us into the living room."

"Tell them, Angela."

She took a deep breath.

"I am a witch, I can magic and I know what you all are." She said.

Everyone stopped breathing.

"Alice, did you see this coming?" Edward asked her.

"No." She said in shock.

" Wait. Hear her out, please." I pleaded.

"How long have you known what we were?" Carlisle asked her softly.

"Since you all came to Forks." Angela answered.

"How is it that you can do magic?" Alice asked her.

"My Grandmother was a witch as well, But my mom was born normal. Before my grandmother passed away she told me that it skips generations, so if I have a granddaughter she'll get powers too." She explained.

"Bella…" Edward said when he came by my side, "Why did you bring her to tell us all this?"

"Let her tell you." I answered. "Angela?"

"Oh, yeah." She opened her school bag and took out her Spell book. "I know a potion that can make vampires human temporarily." She paused, waiting for a response.

"How does this potion work?" Both Edward and Rosalie asked her.

"It's kind of complicated; I have all the ingredients I need, except three." She said.

"What does the book say?" Rosalie asked her.

She read out loud what she read to me in her room. When she was finished, Rosalie asked her:

"When can you make this potion?"

"Not now if that's what you mean. It can only be brewed at night for one whole night." Angela told her. "Bella wanted me make the potion especially for you, Rose.

"Really, Bella??" Rose told me before she rushed to hug me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Rose? Are you interested in drinking it??" Angela asked her.

"I am" Rosalie said. She turned to Emmett. "We could have a baby, Emmett" She told him happily.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed, smiling. "Emmett Jr." he laughed.

"Anyone else?" Angela asked.

"I want to drink it." Alice said.

"Me too." Esme said.

"So how do we do it?? As I said, we need one whole night to brew it so I'm gonna need your help" She told us.

"Well, why don't you sleep over, Angela? Alice asked her.

"I'll have to call my parents." She took out her phone. "Give me a few minutes." She walked outside.

"Edward, would you get her trunk? It's in the Volvo." I tossed him the keys. He ran out, it only took him a minute to bring it. He set it down on the dining room table.

"What's in it?" Emmett asked me, full of curiosity as he tried to open the trunk.

"All her potions ingredients." I answered.

"It won't open!" he said. I could see he was using all his strength.

"That's because it has a Sealing charm on it. It won't open to anyone else unless I touch it." Angela said, walking in. "My parents said I could sleep over."

She touched the trunk and the latches flipped open. It was full of crystal bottles and little wooden boxes.

"Great, let's get cooking." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"Emmett, we have to wait till it's nighttime," Rose reminded him.

"And we still need three more ingredients" I said. "What were they, Ang?" I asked her.

"Rattlesnake fangs, your venom…" She told Alice, Esme and Rose, "and animal blood, preferably meat-eaters." She finished.

"Well, I can get the Rattlesnake fangs; I've been to Africa before. Carlisle can help Alice, Esme and Rose with the venom, and Jasper can take care of getting the animal blood." Edward said.

"I felt like hunting anyway, so I'll get the blood from a mountain lion when I'm done." Jasper said.

"You're going to need a syringe for the animal blood, Jazz" Carlisle told him then rushed upstairs and came down with the syringe in hand. I looked away, I didn't like to see needles. Jasper took it.

"You'd better get a move on, Edward." Alice said. "We need those fangs by nightfall."

He nodded, said 'See you later', kissed me and ran out the door. With Edward being very fast, I wonder how fast he can get to Africa and come back to Forks by the time the sun went down.

**What do you think of Angela turning out to be a witch?? Please review!!**** B.T.W. Is anyone going to go to the TwiCon 2009?? I am!! I'm looking for any companions. Please contact me. I live in Chula Vista, CA. -V.P.P. XOXO**


	6. Transformation

**Here is my 6****th**** chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for the next chapter. **

Chapter 6 - Transformation

Edward came back before sunset with the rattlesnake fangs, his eyes were bright gold again, I guess he took the chance to hunt, while he was in Africa. Jasper had a pint of blood with him and I was helping Angela by handing her the things she needed from her trunk. Rosalie and Alice were there in the kitchen with us.

"Okay…it's the right color of lilac. I need powdered sage." She turned to her trunk. "I forgot to grind it" She said.

"I'll grind it" Alice offered. Angela gave her the dried sage. Alice took it in her hand and closed her palm. When she opened her hand, it was ground into a perfect powder.

"Thanks" Angela said as she smiled at her. "Put it in here" She placed a small bowl under her hand. Alice cupped it and let the powdered sage and let if fall into the bowl.

" I guess I won't be able to do this anymore seeing that i'm gonna lose my strength when i'm human again." Alice said.

"You won't lose _all_ your strength. Just a bit" Angela assured her. She poured the sage inter her cauldron and her potion turned red. Not blood red, more like 'fruit punch' red.

"Okay. The potion is ready. We just need to add your venom and the blood. When you each drink your share you will feel sleepy. The guys will need to take you to your beds"

"Okay." Alice, Rose and Esme said.

" I have the glasses here." Rosalie said. She laid three glasses on the table.

"Edward, Jazz, Em, Carlisle we need you in here." I called out. The guys walked into the kitchen.

"It's time..." Angela said. She poured the potion into the glasses only filling them halfway. Alice, Rose and Esme took a glass. They had a a little vial with them which i knew were filled with each of their venom each labeled with their names on it.

"I want to be human for two years. Maybe I'll get taller. So that's 24 drops for me." Alice said. She began adding drop after drop into her glass.

I want three years." Rosalie said. "So 36 drops for me"

I want three years too" Esme said. 36 drops for me too."

It took a minute for each of them to add their drops of venom to their glasses.

"Okay. Now fill the rest of your glasses with the animal blood." Angela told them.

They filled the rest of their glasses with the blood. Rose said "Cheers" and the three of them touched their glasses with the other till they clinked.

They drank the potion slowly while Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and I waited with anticipation. They finished their glasses and turned to us.

"How do you feel?" We all asked in unison.

ROSE POV

"I feel…warm". I felt it spreading allover my body. I placed my hand where my frozen heart is.

"Oh! Emmett, come here! Feel, listen!" I told him.

His eyes opened wide as he felt . "I can feel your heartbeat."

"I can feel my heartbeat too!" Alice gasped.

"Me too!" Esme said.

"Rose," Bella said.. "Your cheeks…they're rosy." I felt my cheeks. They felt warm!

I'm blushing…for the first time in years. Tears welded up in my eyes. I was starting to cry! I grabbed the toaster from the kitchen counter. I looked like I had befote I became a vampire. I had kept my beautiful vampire face but what changed were my eyes and the color of my lips and i saw my cheeks… they were a slight shade of pink.

"Rose pass me the toaster. I wanna see myself too!" Alice said.

"Wait here." Edward rushed out of the kitchen. He came back with Alice's long mirror and placed it on the kitchen floor in front of Alice.

ALICE POV

OMG! I was speechless as I looked at my reflection. My eyes were no longer golden. They were the violet color they had been when I was human. My skin was no longer pale white is was pale like Bella's, a creamy pale.

"Beautiful" Jasper said behind me. As I saw our reflections I saw with my new eyes. I now saw Jasper the way Bella saw Edward. Jasper looked perfect to me and I felt so human.

His touch was ice cold against my new skin.

"You're cold" I told Jasper.

"You'll get used to it" Jasper said.

ESME'S POV

"Goodness gracious! I said when I took my turn to see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were brown again. My skin was a creamy color. I turned to hug Carlisle, my darling husband who has been by my side for more than a hundred years. I yawned. I started to feel sleepy for the first time in years.

BELLA'S POV

"Wow" was all I could say. They were beautiful. "It worked!"

Emmett wooped. "Group hug!"

The girls pulled me into the group hug with the rest. They felt warm and soft, like me.

"Guys you're shmooshing us" I said.

"Can't breathe…" Alice said.

"Getting sleepy" Rose said.

"Need rest." Esme said.

We all laughed.

"We're going to have to be more careful now." Edward said. "Now Bella's not the only one whose human in this house." We laughed again.

_Things were gonna change in this house for the next few years. _I thought.

**What did you think of this chapter??? I' am feeling much better now. Thank you for the past reviews. Tell me what you think should happen next**.


End file.
